Dragon Ball: Altered Fates
by The King of Soda
Summary: A brief encounter with a horned girl changes Gohan's life and the fate of the entire universe. AU to the entire Dragon Ball Z saga.
1. A Chance Encounter

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

PART 1: Four Months

A/N: Sorry for taking this down so suddenly. I felt it needed a total rewrite to get into the spirit of Elfen Lied. Anyway, here's Chapter 1 again. I dedicate the new chapter to LSSJ2 Gohan for all his help. Thanks, buddy.

WARNING: There are a few suggestive and dark scenes coming up that some readers might find offensive. So reader discretion is advised.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

_Four months have passed since the defeat of the evil Garlic Jr._,_ who escaped from his Dead Zone prison by the timely arrival of the Makyo Star_,_ a source of power that increased Garlic's strength and that of his henchmen. Using the Black Water Mist_,_ Garlic Jr. planned to turn the Earth's population into an army of mindless zombies. It seemed all was lost for the planet when Garlic Jr.'s plan was ultimately thwarted by the heroic efforts of the Z Warriors. With no obvious threat to the safety of the planet_,_ our heroes can finally take some time off and enjoy a well earned break. But_,_ as always_,_ danger is never too far away_,_ and a chance encounter between a boy with a tail and a girl with horns is soon to take place_,_ an event that will play an important part in the fights to come and change the fate of not only the world_,_ but the entire universe as well. See what happens now_,_ on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!_

**A CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Gohan flew above the Earth, a satisfied look on his face.

_I'm so glad I got this done!_ he thought happily, glancing at the unmanly pink bag strapped across his back. He pulled the bag open, revealing many expensive-looking books crammed inside.

_Now that I've got my new study materials_,_ maybe Mom won't be so stubborn about letting me play_, Gohan thought hopefully.

He closed the bag and flew on. As he soared above the forest, two voices floated up to him on the warm April breeze.

"Yay, push me higher, Daddy!" a young, childish voice cried.

"Okay, son!" another, more adult voice replied.

"Huh?" Gohan said, looking around to find the voices.

He glanced down and saw a log cabin in the middle of the woods. Two people stood in front of it, a man and a toddler. The man was pushing the little boy on a swing, both of them laughing delightedly.

"Yay!" the little boy squealed. "Again! Again, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay," the father laughed. "I swear, you're gonna wear this out soon."

"I don't care!" the little boy shouted. "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

"Okay, you're the boss," the father said.

Gohan sighed and looked away. He glanced upward, staring at the sky above him, and beyond that, past the confines of the Earth's protective atmosphere, into space, where he knew his father was.

_Where are you_,_ Dad?_ he wondered. _I know you're up there somewhere. What's taking you so long? You must be training — it's the only reason you'd stay away this long. But why can't you do that on Earth? What's so hard for you to master that you can't come home?_ Gohan sighed again. _I hope you come back soon_,_ Daddy. I miss you._

"Aw, look, I think it's gonna cry," a cruel voice sneered. "Gonna cry, freak?"

"Huh?" Gohan said again.

He came to a complete stop, floating silently in midair.

"That didn't sound very good," he said, looking around. "But where did it come from...?"

Realizing it might be coming from below, Gohan looked down.

Below him was a plain and unremarkable building that might have been a public school, or maybe a very large boarding house, and to Gohan's shock, right outside the building, three boys were holding down a pink-haired girl and mercilessly beating her up.

As Gohan watched, one of the boys punched the girl in the stomach, but aside from the sharp grunt of air that left her, she didn't even flinch.

"What are they doing?" Gohan said, feeling anger boil up inside him. "Those jerks! Why are they attacking her?"

As he looked closer, he saw that the girl wasn't crying, but he could tell that she was suffering.

Gohan growled. _I won't let them get away with this!_ he vowed. _They're gonna pay for ganging up on her!_

Meanwhile, on the ground below, Kaede's world was pain. The boys currently tormenting her were bigger than her, outnumbered her, and most of all, they hated her, giving them the extra rage-fueled boost to inflict the most damage.

"That looks like it hurts," Azukio taunted after striking a particularly nasty blow to her cheek.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, monster," Tasuma snickered.

"You know, this is your own fault for being so ugly. But I'll tell you what — I'm going to make you a deal, freak," Tomoo said slyly. "If you start crying, we'll stop bothering you. How's that? All we want to see is a few tears, just to prove you're really human."

Kaede looked up, struggling as she did so. She was obviously gathering her strength for what she was about to say.

"No, I won't," she told them defiantly. "You want me to. I won't give you what you want."

Tomoo growled and viciously backhanded her, causing her to cry out involuntarily.

"I tried to give you a way out, freak," Tomoo said darkly. "You've brought this on yourself."

Kaede winced and braced herself for the next attack...

"Hey, leave her alone!" an angry male's voice suddenly yelled.

The bullies looked up toward whoever had shouted. Kaede looked up as well, and what she saw shocked her.

Gohan stood there, his face a mask of determination, his muscles tensed in preparation for the inevitable fight. He was radiating pure, absolute confidence.

_Who is that?_ Kaede wondered. _Is he here to save me? No_,_ that can't be right. It's impossible! No one ever wants to help me..._

"Hey, kid, can't you see we're busy here?" Tomoo said. "Get lost."

Gohan clenched a fist, trying to rein in his steadily rising fury.

"Not a chance," he hissed. He nodded at Kaede. "Why are you hurting that girl? What's she ever done to you?"

Tomoo laughed condescendingly.

"You really wanna know?" he said haughtily. "Here, take a look!"

With that, he yanked her up roughly by her pink hair, ignoring her cry of protest.

"Hey, stop that!" Gohan yelled indignantly.

"Horns!" Tomoo pressed. "See? The freak's got horns!"

To Gohan's surprise, he saw that the bully was correct, and the girl had two small horns protruding from her skull, looking like miniature cat's ears.

_Amazing_, Gohan thought. _I've never seen a girl with horns. Is she an alien? Or is she a hybrid_,_ like me?_

"Now do you get it?" Tomoo pressed. "She's a freak, a monster! We're just trying to put her in her place, that's all, like breaking an animal. What's so wrong with that? Ah-ha ha!"

Gohan returned his attention to the bullies.

_That's why they're treating her so badly?_ he thought, feeling his rage growing. _Because of her horns?_

"The only monster I see here is you," Gohan retorted. "I know your kind. You hurt others to make yourselves feel more powerful. You're pitiful. Well, I'm not gonna let you do it anymore. Let her go, or I'll make you."

The bullies looked momentarily surprised before bursting into laughter, dropping the pink-haired girl to the ground and moving out to encircle him. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"So you're here to save horns, eh?" Tomoo asked, his mocking gray eyes boring into Gohan, alive with cruel amusement "Aw, how sweet. How _adorable_. And what are you going to do about it, huh? Listen, kid, why don't you go running back home to mommy. You clearly don't know what you're getting into."

Gohan smirked.

"You're wrong. You see —" He slipped into a well practiced fighting stance — "I know martial arts," he finished impressively.

The bullies laughed again.

"Ooh, martial arts, we're _so_ scared," Tomoo said mockingly. "Please don't hurt us."

Tasuma got a look at Gohan's swishing tail and he gasped in surprise before a look of disgust immediately crossed his face. He dug his elbow into Tomoo's side, pointing at the tail and whispering insistently, "Tomoo! _Tomoo!_"

"What is it, Tasuma?" Tomoo asked.

"T-Tail," Tasuma moaned, adding more urgency to his tone of voice. "_Tail!_"

"Speak clearly, you idiot!" Tomoo berated him.

"That kid's got a tail!" Azukio blurted, having noticed it himself.

Kaede, still sprawled on the ground, let out a quiet gasp.

"What?" Tomoo said, taking a closer look at Gohan. Upon catching sight of his furry appendage, he sneered. "So you've got a tail. Like a little monkey. You and horns belong together. You're both freaks. What are you gonna do, swing around the trees? Gonna throw bananas at us, monkey?"

Laughing once more, the bullies started making grunting noises and scratching under their armpits.

Gohan growled. "Enough talk! Either fight me or leave. It's your choice."

Tomoo's face darkened.

"Hey, don't talk back to me, monkey!" he snapped.

He looked back at the other bullies.

"Guys, I think monkey boy here needs to be taught a lesson in manners," he said. "What do you say?"

"Sounds good to us, Tomoo," Azukio said, an eager look on his face.

"Yeah, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Tasuma said, cracking his knuckles.

"Get him!" Tomoo ordered.

The bullies rushed Gohan, but before they could reach him, the half-Saiyan phased away. They passed through empty air.

"Where'd he go?" Azukio wondered.

"He disappeared!" Tomoo said, swiveling his head around in a futile attempt to locate him.

Gohan reappeared behind Tomoo.

"Here I am," he whispered in his ear.

Before Tomoo could even turn around, Gohan reached out with his arm and punted the bully directly into a tree. The tree snapped in half with a loud crack, leaving Tomoo lying on the ground with Xs in his eyes, mumbling incoherently.

The other bullies reacted.

"No way! Impossible!" Tasuma gasped.

Azukio simply gaped in fright and awe, eyes as wide as saucers, his jaw dropping three feet to the ground.

Gohan grinned.

"See? Isn't it better when we all get along as friends?" he said, pretending he hadn't just knocked Tomoo's lights out.

Tasuma nodded vigorously.

"Yeah!" he said with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Oh boy, there's nothing nicer than being friends with a horned freak."

"_What_ was that?" Gohan growled, a dark look crossing over his face.

Tasuma squeaked in terror and hastily added, "I mean, girl! Yes, yes, I meant girl! What else would I mean other than a normal, human girl?"

"There's no need to keep ganging up on her," Gohan said pointedly. "_Is there?_"

Tasuma gulped.

"No! Goodness, no! Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" he said in a high-pitched voice. "We like hor — er, um, what's-her-name here."

Azukio slowly nodded, still unable to form coherent words.

"Then go." Gohan nodded toward Tomoo. "You might want to get your friend some help."

The bullies nodded, and with his permission given, raced over to the beaten Tomoo, grabbed him, and beat a hasty retreat into the building, dragging their unconscious leader with them.

Gohan looked after them, satisfied with his work.

Kaede, meanwhile, was watching him intently.

_How did he do that? He just knocked Tomoo through a tree_,_ and it didn't look like he was even trying! Who _is_ this boy?_ A new thought entered her mind. _Did he mean those things he said about saving me? No_,_ he's probably here to beat me up. He just didn't want Tomoo to finish the job before he could!_

Gohan turned around, and Kaede tensed up, feeling a visible shiver run through her.

_She thinks I'm going to attack her_, Gohan realized.

"Hey, don't worry," Gohan reassured her, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kaede gulped. _Is he telling me the truth? Even if he isn't_,_ I'm no match for him. It might be better just to play along._

"O-Okay, if you say so," she said uncertainly.

"My name's Gohan," the tailed boy said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Kaede repeated. "Um, I'm Kaede."

"That's a pretty name! Pleased to meet you, Kaede," Gohan said, bowing politely.

Kaede blinked in surprise.

_Maybe he isn't here to hurt me, but then... why did he save me?_ she wondered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohan asked randomly.

"Huh?" Kaede said. "What do you mean?"

"Those boys didn't hurt you, did they?" he clarified. "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Kaede's eyes began quivering dangerously.

"No, I'm fine," the horned girl answered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Kaede said, her cheeks pink. "Nothing at all."

"Okay, whatever you say," Gohan said, scratching his head with his tail.

Kaede found herself staring at the tail, totally fascinated by it. Gohan noticed her, and she jumped.

_Oh no!_ she thought. _He saw me! What if he hates people staring at his tail? Everyone must think he's a freak_,_ just like me._

But to her surprise, the boy actually smiled!

"You like my tail?" he asked.

"Uh... yes," Kaede answered truthfully. "I do."

"Do you want to touch it?" Gohan asked. moving closer.

"What?" Kaede said, not quite getting it.

"Do you want to touch my tail?" Gohan repeated. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"You really mean that?" Kaede asked hesitantly.

Gohan nodded.

"Hm-hmm," the hybrid said. "Just be careful, all right? It's kind of sensitive."

"O-Okay, if you're really sure," Kaede said. "I promise not to hurt you."

And she reached out and grabbed hold of his tail. Gohan winced a little at the touch, but Kaede softened her grip, and he soon relaxed. She started stroking the tail, enjoying the feeling of the soft brown hair underneath her fingertips.

"Incredible..." Kaede breathed.

Then Gohan said something that instantly brought dread to her stomach and froze her insides with icy, chilly fear.

"Hey, did you know you have horns sticking out of your head?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Kaede said, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. "I do."

She moved her hands over her horns, covering them up rather self-consciously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, bewildered. "Why are you hiding them?"

"I suppose you think they're disgusting, too," Kaede snorted bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, blinking stupidly.

"No one else likes my horns, so why should you?" she whispered.

_I'm getting sick and tired of this!_ Kaede thought angrily. _Won't anybody in the world accept me for who I am?_

"I like them," Gohan told her.

"What?" Kaede gasped, looking up in shock.

Gohan smiled. "I said I like your horns."

_H-He doesn't hate them?_ Kaede thought in shock. _No_,_ it can't be. He must be lying like the other kids._

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Kaede asked. "You don't like them, do you? You think they're ugly, just like everyone else."

"No, I really like them!" Gohan insisted. "Honest. They're unique, like my tail. And they're special. They're a part of who you are."

Kaede felt the world spinning around her.

"But why? Why do you like them?" she asked curiously.

"Well, um... uh, I guess... because... I-I think they're cute," Gohan blurted, sounding very embarrassed.

_Great! Now she must think I'm a total idiot!_ Gohan thought, mentally berating himself.

_He... he doesn't think they're ugly? He thinks they're _cute_?_ Kaede thought, blushing heavily.

"Well, thank you, Gohan," Kaede said. "I think your tail's cute too."

Now it was Gohan's turn to blush.

"Oh, you think so?" Gohan said.

"Yes," Kaede said.

"Oh, um, okay," Gohan said. "Thanks."

And for the first time since meeting him, Kaede smiled.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Gohan suddenly said. "I've got to get going!"

"You're leaving?" Kaede asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yeah," Gohan apologized, sounding very upset. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I need to get home. Mom's not going to be happy if I'm back late, and she wants me to concentrate on my studies today. No goofing off."

"Oh, I see..." Kaede said, glancing down at her lap.

_She looks sad_, Gohan thought. _She probably doesn't have any friends. Oh_,_ I wish there was some way I could help her... wait_,_ maybe there is!_

"Hey, how about I come back and visit you?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Kaede gasped.

"I'd like to see you again," Gohan said sincerely.

"W-Why?" Kaede asked, genuinely surprised.

"You just seem very lonely," Gohan told her truthfully.

"Oh, thanks, but you don't have to worry about me," Kaede said. "It's okay. I'm not lonely..."

"Aw, hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Gohan told her. "To tell you the truth, I've been feeling lonely lately too."

"Really?" Kaede said. "You have? But why? You have a family..."

"Yeah, I still have my mom, but my father's been away a while," Gohan explained. "I really miss him. Sometimes it feels like it's been a million years since I've seen him. I guess I need a friend."

Kaede was torn.

_Can I trust him?_ she wondered. _He looks like a nice boy_,_ but he could be lying. I've wanted a friend my whole life... this seems too easy. But... maybe he really does want to be my friend. Can I turn him away? No_,_ I have to take this chance. I... I need it._

"If you want to come back, I guess that'd be okay," Kaede said, feigning nonchalance.

"Super!" Gohan said, beaming happily. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right," Kaede said. "Goodbye, Gohan."

"Bye, Kaede!" Gohan said, walking off into the forest and disappearing out of sight.

Once he was away from her, Gohan shot up into the sky, looking at the building as he sped away from it.

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again_,_ Kaede_, he thought before speeding off into the cerulean sky.

Meanwhile, Kaede got up and looked after the spot where Gohan had been, placing a hand over her heart.

"Can I trust you, Gohan?" she said out loud. "You seem honest, but it's so hard to believe what you say."

She sighed, looking up into the afternoon sky.

"Please come back, Gohan..."

_Now that Kaede has met our young hero_,_ will he return to her_,_ or will her heart be broken once again_,_ and if so_,_ what will that mean for her_,_ or the world? Stay tuned for the next exciting update of Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!_

* * *

P.S.: Please review!


	2. Unexpected Changes

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I'll reply to the individual ones.

TS24: Thanks. I hope to see more of your reviews in the future.

Kallu: That's one thing I pride myself on. Little to no spelling errors. I'm sure you'll see a lot of that as my fic progresses.

Gojirob: I really look forward to what you think of this chapter. It's mainly fluff like the first part of this fic ("Six Months") but rest assured it WILL get more action packed, and Elfen Lied will be balanced with DBZ. DBZ will not overshadow the other series in this crossover, which is how I like it when combining two separate franchises.

Okay, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 2! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

_Last time on DBAF_,_ Gohan came across a young girl named Kaede_,_ who was being picked on by some bullies. Not one to let an innocent girl suffer_,_ Gohan stepped in and gave the bullies a taste of their own medicine. Kaede was thankful and surprised when Gohan told her he liked her unusual horns. Sensing that she needed a friend_,_ Gohan offered to come back the next day_,_ an offer which Kaede accepted_,_ and now we find the young girl sitting outside the entrance to the orphanage the very next morning_,_ waiting to see if our hero will fulfill his vow to come and see her. Will he keep his promise? You can find out right now_,_ by reading Dragon Ball: AF!_

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES**

The rising sun was a fiery orange in the early morning skies. Underneath it, in front of the orphanage, sat Kaede, hands wrapped around her knees as she waited for Gohan to fulfill his promise and come visit her.

"I hope you're different, Gohan," she whispered. "I want to believe you're different, but it's so hard to trust people. And yet... I can't deny my feelings for you. You're the first person to make me happy, and I really want to feel that again..."

She closed her eyes.

_Please come back soon_,_ Gohan..._ she thought, opening her eyes and looking back up into the sky.

But Gohan didn't appear, and the hours quickly passed by. It soon become apparent that something was wrong.

_Why isn't he coming?_ Kaede thought. _Oh no... was it possible that... he really didn't care for me? Was he just toying with me?_

The hours continued to fly by. She eventually stood up and began pacing around the front entrance. But still Gohan wasn't appearing. Pretty soon, Kaede fell to the ground on her hands and knees, an immensely hurt look on her face.

"He's not coming," Kaede muttered. "Curse him! How could I be so foolish? I thought he liked me. He's just like all the others! He doesn't care about me. I was so stupid! How... could... he... do... this... to... me...?"

"Hi, Kaede!"

Kaede froze, not daring to believe it. She turned around.

Gohan flashed the pink-haired girl an apologetic grin.

"Sorry it took me so long," Gohan apologized. "Mom wanted to make sure I didn't fall behind in my studies, and it took a long time for me to get away from her. She only let me leave when I promised I'd study outside."

He turned slightly to show her the pink bag strapped to his back.

"Now I can spend all day with you!" he said happily.

Kaede, meanwhile, was looking at Gohan as though she expected him to disappear at any moment.

_H-He's really here... he did mean it when he said he was coming back..._ she thought guiltily.

She bit her lip and lowered her head, unable to look at him.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kaede?" Gohan asked.

_It looks like she's upset_, he realized. _But why? Did I do something wrong?_

"Oh, Gohan..." Kaede whispered in a sorrowful tone. "I thought you weren't coming. A long time passed and you hadn't shown up yet, and I thought you didn't mean what you said." Tears began welling up in her eyes. "But you meant every word. Now I feel bad for ever doubting you..."

_She must have been waiting for me all morning_, Gohan thought with a stab of pity. _Darn it_,_ Mom_,_ why did you have to keep me so long?_

Gohan walked up to her and knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Hey, you don't have to anything you need to apologize for, Kaede," he said, shaking his head. "No way. I just met you, after all. Of course you don't trust me yet. That's what I'm hoping to change, silly. Don't worry about it so much."

Gohan smiled, and slowly, Kaede smiled back.

"Thank you, Gohan," she said softly.

"No problem," Gohan said. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Kaede admitted.

"Well, how about you show me around the forest?" Gohan suggested.

"I guess I can do that," the horned girl said, a little shyly.

Kaede showed Gohan all of the places she liked to go whenever she was feeling lonesome. They eventually ended up at the river that ran near the orphanage, where they sat down on the bank and let their bare feet dangle over the edge and cool in the rushing current.

Gohan had his notebooks out and was studying them intently.

"Let's see, if the square root of five X multiplied by thirty-two divided by the cosine of sixty divided by eight equals five... what's the value of X?" Gohan muttered, scratching his head with his pencil, practically absorbed in his work.

Kaede leaned closer.

"What are you working on, Gohan?" she asked.

"Some basic math," he replied absently.

She looked at him for a while, then moved in closer and glanced over his shoulder at the formula he was working on.

"_That's_ what you're working on?" she repeated, sounding shocked.

"Uh-huh," Gohan said.

"And you can actually understand this stuff?" she said, a note of awed respect in her voice.

"Yeah," Gohan said, nodding once but not looking away from his studies. "Mom wants me to become a great scholar. I've been studying this kind of stuff since I was two. It's not that difficult to understand, honestly."

_Wow_,_ he's nice _and_ smart_, Kaede thought. Then she frowned. _Wait a minute..._

"That's what your mother wants you to do," Kaede said slowly, "but is it what do _you_ want to do?"

Gohan frowned and looked at Kaede quizzically.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the black-haired boy said, sounding very confused.

"Do you _want_ to become a scholar?" Kaede said. "It sounds kind of boring to me."

Gohan blinked, scratching his head with his tail. Kaede giggled.

_He's actually kind of cute when he does that_, she thought.

At the same time, Gohan was deep in thought, pondering Kaede's words.

_I've never really thought much about it_, he suddenly realized. _I've always been so concerned with what Mom wanted me to do that I never really considered what _I'd_ like to do. There's so much more I could be doing with my life. Is studying to become a scholar _really_ what I want to do?_

"Hmm... well, it doesn't matter, anyway," he decided. "It'll make Mom happy, and that's all I care about."

"You really care about your mother, don't you, Gohan?" she said.

"Yep!" Gohan said cheerfully, going back to his studies.

"Gohan... can I ask you something?" Kaede said hesitantly.

Gohan looked at her again.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Gohan assured her.

"What's it like, having a mother? A family?" Kaede asked wistfully.

Gohan blinked confusedly. _What does she mean?_

"It's nice," he said after a small pause. "Mom can be kind of demanding at times, and Father isn't the smartest person you'll ever meet, but they're both wonderful people and they do love me." He looked at Kaede closely, scrutinizing her. "But why are you asking me this, Kaede?"

"It's just... I never knew my parents," she replied. "The people at the orphanage said they found me abandoned in a field."

"I'm sorry, Kaede," Gohan said sympathetically. "I'm sure that must be tough."

"It's not that I really miss them. I never knew them to begin with," Kaede explained. "But sometimes I wonder... what happened to them? Are they dead? Or did they abandon me because they thought I was a freak too?"

"Hey, you're NOT a freak, Kaede!" Gohan said passionately.

"I-I never said I thought I was!" Kaede yelped.

"No, you think you are," Gohan said, not fooled at all by her attempts to be strong. "I can see it. It's reflected in everything you do."

"I..." Kaede said, looking away.

Gohan instantly cooled down, but he grabbed Kaede's shoulders and forced her to look directly into his warm and honest onyx eyes.

"You're different," Gohan said, "but being different isn't a bad thing. I think anyone who can't see you for the nice girl you are is an idiot."

Kaede stared into Gohan's eyes, seeing the truth in them.

_He's so unbelievably nice. He really does care about other people_, Kaede thought. _He actually likes my horns... and he's spending time with me. He doesn't have to spend the whole day with me_,_ but he's doing it anyway._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, intruding on her thoughts.

Kaede suddenly realized she was about to cry.

_I can't let him see me like this!_ she thought desperately.

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing at her eyes.

Gohan looked concerned, but decided to let the matter drop.

"Okay, but please believe me when I say that I care about you, and I want to be here for you," he said.

"I know," Kaede said. "And I appreciate it. I've never met anyone as nice as you, Gohan."

Gohan blushed a little.

"Aw, hey, it's nothing, you know," he said, laughing.

Kaede smiled, obviously feeling more comfortable. And then suddenly her stomach growled, causing her to blush too.

"Um, sorry," she said. "I guess I'm feeling a little hungry."

And then an even louder growl erupted from Gohan's stomach. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed loudly.

"Oops!" he said. "Looks like I'm hungry too. What do you say we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, that sounds nice," Kaede said. "To tell you the truth, I haven't eaten yet today."

"Really? How come?" Gohan asked.

"I skipped breakfast to wait for you," Kaede said simply.

"You didn't have to do that, Kaede!" Gohan exclaimed. "I don't want you to starve yourself for me."

Kaede looked surprised. Her eyes began quivering again.

_I've never had someone worry about me before_, she thought. _It's strange_,_ but it feels... so nice._

"I just wanted to see you again," Kaede explained. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gohan said. "I didn't mean to sound mad. Hey, I got an idea! How about I share some of my lunch with you?"

"You don't have to do that," Kaede insisted.

"It's no trouble. Really. I _want_ to do it," Gohan said earnestly.

"Well, okay, if you really want to," she said. "Thank you, Gohan."

"Wait, hold on," Gohan said, looking back up over his shoulder.

Kaede followed his gaze and saw a large apple tree towering above them on the bank of the river.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Gohan said.

"What's perfect?" Kaede asked, completely confused.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Gohan told her.

Walking away from Kaede, Gohan climbed up the tree. Once he was out of sight, he punched the trunk of the tree, sending shivers running through the branches and dislodging dozens of apples, sending them raining down to the ground below.

Gohan jumped down and approached Kaede, rubbing his hands together.

"Now we have plenty of dessert!" Gohan said.

"Wow, that's very thoughtful of you," Kaede observed.

Gohan nodded, picking up an apple.

"Here!" Gohan said, handing her the apple. "For you!"

"F-For me?" Kaede said, taking it in her hand and looking at it like it was a treasured jewel. "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me, Gohan. No one's ever shared anything with me before. This is a new experience for me, but I think I like it."

Gohan frowned. "No one's ever shared anything with you? Not ever?"

"No," Kaede answered. "Not even so much as a candy bar."

Gohan growled.

_Why is everyone so mean to her?_ he wondered. _Is it because of her horns? But she's a _nice_ girl. Why can't they see that? Is this what my father had to go through when he had his tail? No wonder he had it removed!_

"Gohan, are you okay?" Kaede asked, bringing Gohan back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," he said.

Shaking away these dark musings, Gohan reached in his bag, pulled out a lunch sack, and spilled the contents on to the ground, revealing two rice balls, a couple of sandwiches, and a bottle containing some kind of liquid as well as an orange.

"Well, let's eat!" he declared.

After eating lunch, Kaede led Gohan around the forest. They had a lot of fun together, playing tag, hide and seek, and just all around goofing off. For the first time in their lives both of them could just play and be kids.

They fell against a grassy mound in a small clearing, looking up at the sky above.

"I'm having such a great time, Gohan," Kaede informed him.

"Me too," Gohan said. He turned his head up so that he was looking back at her.

"Kaede, why don't you tell the adults that all the other kids pick on you?" he asked her.

Kaede rose into a sitting position, turning back to face Gohan.

"I can't," she said. "They don't want to help me. They always claim they'll look into it, but they never try very hard."

Gohan rose into a sitting position as well, hunching his head down, deep in thought.

_I really don't understand this_, he thought. _So Kaede has horns — what's the big deal about that? Is there something I can do about it? Some way to help her? Maybe I can talk to the grown-ups myself._

"Gohan, what are you thinking?" Kaede asked.

Gohan turned around to look at her.

"I just really don't get why people hate you so much," he answered honestly.

_Of course you don't_, she thought to herself. _You're a nice person._

Outwardly, she told him, "Because everyone here is unhappy, and when they're unhappy, they desperately want to find someone worse off than they are. When you're miserable, you need to make people even more miserable than you are."

"Still, that's no excuse," Gohan said. He suddenly smiled. "But if you ever need my help, I'm here for you, okay?"

"You really mean that, don't you?" Kaede replied.

He nodded. "Yup!" the hybrid said cheerfully.

"Wow, thank you, Gohan!" Kaede said, her eyes shining.

Gohan smiled.

Just then, a drop of water fell from the sky, hitting him squarely on the nose.

"Huh?" Gohan said, looking up along with Kaede.

Dark ebony clouds suddenly filled the late afternoon sky. Titanic booms echoed through the skies and streaks of bright flashes of light shot through the gray clouds. Soon the heavens opened up on them and rain poured down on them.

"Ah!" Gohan said. "We've got to get out of here, Kaede!"

The pink-haired girl grabbed his hand.

"I know a place!" she said, leading him away. "Follow me!"

The two ran through the rain. Within minutes they were completely soaked. Kaede led Gohan into a large cave.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there," Gohan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know," Kaede said, looking out into the storm.

"GRROWWRR!" a bellow suddenly came from the back end of the cave.

Shaking in fright, Kaede turned around along with Gohan, and both of them discovered...

"Ahhhh!" Kaede screamed. "It's a bear!"

"GROOOWRRR!" the bear roared, thrashing around wildly on its hind legs.

"Hey there, whoa, big fella," Gohan said, reaching out to place his hands on the bear's torso.

"Gohan, don't do it!" Kaede yelled. "He's going to eat you!"

"What, this guy?" Gohan said. "Nah, he's friendly. I bet you're friendly, aren't you?"

With that, Gohan began rubbing the bear's torso, moving his hands over his rough, coarse fur. The bear grunted, and soon he was rolling around on the cave floor, Gohan tickling him as he growled softly in pleasure.

"Yes, you like that, don't you?" Gohan said.

"Grrrowr!" the bear replied.

"You're not so mean, are you, Mr. Bear?" Gohan told the bear.

"Growrr," the bear said, rolling over on his back like an exceptionally overgrown dog.

_I... I can't believe it_, Kaede thought. _He actually befriended a bear._ Then she smiled. _He really is a special boy._

The bear soon got up and stalked off back into the cavern.

"Bye, Mr. Bear!" Gohan said, waving.

He turned back to find Kaede staring at him.

"What?" Gohan said. "What's wrong?"

Kaede realized that she was staring at him.

"Hmm?" she said. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

"Oh, okay," Gohan shrugged. "If you say so."

And then, to Gohan's complete and utter shock, Kaede suddenly started pulling off her shirt!

"Whoa!" Gohan shouted. "What are you doing, Kaede?"

Kaede paused, looking at him in surprise.

"We've got to get out of these wet clothes," the horned girl said.

Gohan looked down at himself and saw how utterly drenched he was.

"If we don't, we're gonna get sick," Kaede said. "Do you want to get sick, Gohan?"

_She sounds like my mother_, Gohan realized suddenly, surprised at the sudden similarity.

"No," Gohan replied, blushing as a bright as a tomato. "But... well... still, it's not v-very proper..."

Kaede looked down at herself and blushed suddenly, realizing that it might be a little embarrassing for Gohan to see her naked. She looked around, finding a small outcropping of rock in the center of the cave.

"You can hide behind that," she said, pointing at it.

Gohan looked back and noticed the outcrop for the first time.

"Oh," he said, blushing. "Um... okay, sure."

And soon the two of them were naked only a few feet away from each other, separated only by the small outcrop of rock.

"Gohan?" Kaede eventually asked.

"Yes, Kaede?" Gohan replied.

"Why... why do you have a tail?" she asked innocently.

The Saiyan hybrid almost bit himself in surprise.

"Um, oh... well, it's a long story," he said evasively.

Kaede looked down, feeling suddenly hurt.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" she asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you, Kaede!" Gohan replied, feeling ashamed for making her feel so bad. "It's just... well, it's complicated. I promise I will tell you. Just... not right now. It's too much to deal with, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede said, smiling a little. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Kaede," Gohan said, relieved.

Hours passed with the rain coming down. Gohan and Kaede talked occasionally, but for the most part they were silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they let their clothes dry from their brief encounter with the rain.

"Oh, look, Gohan!" Kaede suddenly said.

"What is it, Kaede?" Gohan asked her.

"The sun's coming out!" she replied happily. "The storm is over!"

"Oh, super!" Gohan said, examining his clothes on the ground. "Our clothes are dry too!"

Soon the two of them were dressed and they stepped out into the orange evening sky.

"Well, I really hate to leave, but I've gotta get going now," Gohan said sadly.

"I understand," Kaede told him, looking even more upset than Gohan himself.

Gohan noticed her sadness and said, "I can walk you back to the orphanage, if you want."

Kaede looked up and offered a shy smile.

"I'd like that," she said very softly.

As they walked across the forest, Gohan reached out and held her hand. Kaede blushed at the physical contact between them, but took hold of his hand and grabbed on, enjoying the closeness between them that she felt at this moment.

_Why...?_ she thought sadly. _Why does he have to leave? Why can't he stay here? We can be together forever..._

"Hey, I think I see it, Kaede!" Gohan said, interrupting her thoughts.

Sure enough, the orphanage could be seen, bathed fiery red in the light of the evening sun. Kaede suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry as she looked at the building. To her, it represented the return to her old life and the people in it who despised her.

Perhaps sensing her distress, Gohan squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kaede smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you so much, Gohan," she told him. "This has been the best day of my life. I've never had this much fun before."

"I had a lot of fun today too, Kaede," Gohan said earnestly.

"I'm really going to miss you, Gohan," she said, closing her eyes. "I'll never forget you as long as I live."

"What are you talking about, Kaede?" Gohan said. "We can see each other again tomorrow!"

Kaede gasped and opened her eyes, looking directly at him.

"Y-You're coming back?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Of course I am, silly!" Gohan said happily. "We're friends now."

"Oh, Gohan!" Kaede cried, throwing her arms around him.

Gohan just stood there with a surprised look on his face, shocked at Kaede's sudden boldness. She eventually realized what she was doing and gasped, looking up at Gohan with a horrified expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" she told him. "I just lost control!"

She tried to pull away from the hug, but Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry," he told, smiling soothingly. "Like I said, you're my friend now. I don't mind hugging you."

"T-Thank you so much, Gohan," she said, sounding very emotional. "You're the kindest person I've ever met. I don't know what you see in me, but I'll always be so grateful to you for how nice you've been to me. You're my friend, too, Gohan, and I... and I..."

Sensing how upset she was, Gohan reached out and placed a hand comfortingly on her left horn.

That did it for Kaede. She suddenly began crying, latching onto Gohan very tightly as he comforted her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kaede," he told her, a little bewilderedly. "Shh. Everything's going to be okay now. You don't have to cry."

"I know," Kaede told him. "I know I don't..."

But she cried nonetheless, too caught up in her own emotions to stop. Pretty soon her sobs died down, though, and she let go of Gohan.

"Feeling better now?" Gohan asked her.

"Hm-hmm," the horned girl told him, nodding her head.

"Okay," Gohan said. "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow whenever I can."

"I know," Kaede told him. "I trust you, Gohan."

Gohan merely smiled, walking back off into the forest. Kaede sighed and walked back toward the orphanage.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, on a majestic-looking palace high above the Earth, Kami, the present Guardian of the Earth, stood on the edge of the Lookout, watching the events happening below.

A black-skinned genie walked up behind him.

"Kami? Is something wrong?" Mr. Popo asked. "You've been standing there for quite some time."

"I sense something taking place, Mr. Popo," Kami answered, closing his eyes in concentration. "A great veil has fallen over the currents of the Earth, and I can no longer accurately sense what may or may be coming."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Mr. Popo guessed.

"Yes, old friend, much more," Kami replied, furrowing his brow. He opened his eyes, turning back to look at Mr. Popo. "I may not be able to sense what this new threat is, but I can sense that somehow, it is tied to the girl at the orphanage."

"You mean the Queen?" Mr. Popo said. "But I thought her path was set."

"I did too, Mr. Popo," Kami explained. "But somehow, something has changed. There is hope in her future now, but also, somehow, an even greater darkness. I have no clue what this darkness is, but I hope it's something we can defend ourselves against, otherwise I fear the entire planet will be consumed by it, and only evil will rule, something even worse than Garlic Jr. could ever possibly be."

He turned back to face the edge of the Lookout.

_And whatever it is_,_ Gohan is now involved in it_, he thought. _Please_,_ be careful_,_ son. These are dangerous times. We can't afford to lose you._

_So ends Gohan and Kaede's first day together. A strong friendship is made. But what new changes await them? What is this mysterious darkness Kami knows about_,_ and how is it connected to Kaede? Find out these answers and more_,_ next time on DBAF!_

* * *

P.S.: Please review and tell all your friends about it! Special thanks to LSSJ2 Gohan for all his help as well as the math portions.


	3. A Trip to the City

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

LSSJ2 Gohan: I'm glad you think so.

Kallu: That's definitely a theme for my fic: change. Change here, change there. It IS an AU. But will it be for the better? You'll have to keep reading in order to find out! And keep in mind there are some MAJOR changes coming up. :D

Ultimate Black Ace: Yeah, it's up for good this time, rest assured. Thank LSSJ2 Gohan for getting me off my lazy ass and actually doing some WORK on this fic. I vow to you I won't let this die or abandon it. You have my word.

Gojirob: Thanks. I actually think the words take on a life of their own as you write, and my mom is an English major. And I did pretty well in typing class in my youth, so it's not hard for me to write pretty quick.

And now, a little teaser for all those enjoying my story. We ARE going to see Kaede's father at some point, but I'm not revealing his identity. I'll leave you free to guess who it is, but it may be surprise you. Anyway, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

_Last time, on DBAF_,_ Gohan did indeed fulfill his promise to Kaede and returned to visit her. The two spent all day playing together_,_ and when the time came for him to leave_,_ both were very sad_,_ but he promised to return tomorrow. Meanwhile_,_ Kami_,_ the Guardian of the Earth_,_ sensed a great evil taking place_,_ one that was tied to Kaede. Is it true? Is Kaede dangerous? And if so_,_ what will this mean for our hero?_

**A TRIP TO THE CITY**

Gohan was getting dressed. He looked out the window and saw the early morning sun creeping in, golden rays of light painted on his bedroom wall. The forest was alive with activity; birds singing in the trees, critters scurrying underfoot, buzzing bees collecting honey. A deer standing on a grassy hill completed this vision of natural beauty.

Gohan smiled.

_Wow_,_ is it ever beautiful out there_, he thought. _It's so peaceful. We've earned this — we had to fight to protect it._ His smile widened. _But the best part is that I get to see Kaede today. We're gonna have so much fun!_

"All right, time to get moving!" he said out loud.

He collected his things and rushed out into the hall. Unfortunately, he ran into his mother. Luckily, he managed to avoid knocking her over.

"Oh gosh, Mom, I'm so sorry!" Gohan apologized. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's okay, son," Chi-Chi said. "But where are you off to in such a hurry? I was just coming to tell you breakfast's ready."

"Oh, thanks, Mom," Gohan said. "But I'm not hungry right now. I, er, want to go outside and, uh... study for a while. Is that okay?"

"Oh, of course you can go outside to study!" Chi-Chi declared with great enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you're finally knuckling down and getting serious with your studies!" She put her hands to her cheeks and began happily fantasizing. "One day you're going to be the world's greatest scholar, and all people will talk about is how it started. They'll look at you say, 'Where did he learn it all?' Why, from your studies, of course!"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm going out," Gohan said, sounding nervous. "To concentrate on my studies. Nothing else."

Chi-Chi scrutinized Gohan closely. He started sweating.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Gohan?" she asked. She frowned sternly. "You're not sneaking out to train, are you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Gohan said anxiously, fearful of incurring her wrath. "I am studying, I promise. I just like to study outside."

"Well, okay. You can go. Let me pack you a lunch," Chi-Chi said.

"No need, Mom, I'll just buy something to eat," Gohan said, racing for the door. "See ya later!"

And with that he turned the knob and ran outside, disappearing from view.

Chi-Chi blinked at his rather abrupt departure. _How strange — it didn't look like he even cared about lunch! Gohan_,_ what's gotten into you? You seem so... happy. Happier than usual. It's like you're practically glowing._ The Son matron shook her head. _If I didn't know better_,_ I'd say you've got a girlfriend. But you're way too young for that_,_ so what is going on?_

At the orphanage, Kaede sat in a small clearing, looking at the golden sky hopefully.

"You're coming back to see me, Gohan. I know that now," the horned girl murmured softly. "But what's taking you so long? Please get here soon. I've never had a friend, and I really want to see you."

_I wonder what we're going to do today_, Kaede thought excitedly. Her face fell as a terrifying idea popped into her brain. _Oh no... what if we run out of things to do and Gohan stops visiting me? He likes me now_,_ but what if he gets bored?_

She heard a soft sound behind her, and turned around to find Gohan standing there.

"Hi!" Gohan said, beaming happily.

Her face lit up in happiness, and instantly she was on her feet.

"Gohan!" she cried, and in seconds she was running.

Once she reached him, she tackled the half-Saiyan in a fierce hug, sending Gohan crashing to the ground with Kaede on top of him, arms wrapped around him at an awkward angle, but she hardly noticed.

"I _missed_ you..." the pink-haired girl said softly, holding him tightly.

Gohan laughed. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of her enthusiasm_.

"I missed you too, Kaede," Gohan said as he hugged her back. "But I'm here now, so there's no need to worry, okay?"

Kaede nodded, releasing Gohan and standing up. Gohan began getting to his feet when Kaede stuck out a hand.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Thank you," the boy said politely in response.

He took her hand and she helped him up.

"Um, Gohan?" Kaede asked.

"Hm, yeah?" Gohan said.

"Uh... y-you _are_ going to keep visiting me, right?" Kaede said hesitantly.

Gohan looked very surprised.

"Of course I am, silly!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? I like visiting you. We have so much fun together!"

"But what if we stop having fun?" Kaede asked. "You're my friend, Gohan, and I..."

She hesitated, glancing down.

_This is hard for me to say. Why is it so hard?_ Kaede wondered.

"I don't want to _lose_ you..." Kaede whispered, barely audible.

Gohan grabbed her shoulders and made her look directly at him.

"That's why I'm spending so much time with you," Gohan said, smiling reassuringly. "You _need_ a friend, and I promised I'd be here for you. That's what friends do."

For a moment, Kaede simply stared at him, absorbing the truth in his eyes. Then she gave him a crooked smile.

"Thanks, Gohan," she said.

"So are you okay now?" the hybrid asked.

"Yeah," Kaede said. "I'm fine now."

"Good, 'cause I know exactly what we're gonna do today!" he said cheerfully.

"What?" Kaede asked, wondering what on Earth he could have thought of.

"I'm going to take you to see West City!" Gohan told her.

Kaede's eyes went wide.

"Y-You mean it?" she asked.

"Hm-hmm," Gohan said.

"Wow, I'd really like that, Gohan!" she said enthusiastically. Then she realized what this meant and she instantly hung her head.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gohan asked. "Why do you look so sad? I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh, I am," Kaede told him. "This really means a lot to me, Gohan, but... if I go out with you, more people are just going to make fun of me because of my horns. I hate it. I don't want more people judging me for the way I look!"

"I thought of that!" Gohan said happily. "Here!"

And from his bag he pulled out a blue headband bearing the Japanese symbol for Heaven and placed it delicately on her head, covering her horns.

"There! For you!" Gohan said. "So that other people won't see your horns!"

"Oh, wow..." Kaede said, reaching up with shaking hands to touch the fabric of the headband. The first gift anyone had ever gotten her. "I don't know how to thank you, Gohan, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Gohan chuckled.

"Hey, no problem!" he said. "It's just a headband. So you want to get going?"

Kaede nodded.

"Yes, let's go!" she said, moving away.

Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Kaede, I have a faster way," he told her.

"You do?" she said, tilting her head. "How?"

"Just grab onto me, okay?" he told the horned girl.

"Huh? Grab onto you?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Just trust me, okay?" Gohan asked.

"Um... okay," Kaede said.

She wrapped her arms around his torso. _I'm glad he asked_, she thought. _I like having an excuse to hug him._

"Are you on tightly?" Gohan asked her.

"Yes," Kaede said. "Now what are you going to do, Goh — ahh, Gohan, what's happening?"

For Gohan had begun floating up into the air. Kaede latched onto him, suddenly fearful.

"Don't worry," he said the softly whimpering girl. "I've got you. There's nothing to be scared of."

Kaede glanced up at him.

"Y-You can fly?" she said incredulously.

Gohan just grinned mischievously.

_He can _fly_!_ she thought. _Wow_,_ he's kind_,_ sweet_,_ gentle_,and_ he can fly? Is..._ She gulped at the thought. _Is Gohan an angel? He has to be. He's a guardian angel sent to look after me._

Comforted by this thought, soon Kaede settled back, just enjoying the feel of the wind whipping through her hair as she snuggled closer to Gohan.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Gohan said.

Kaede glanced down and suddenly realized how high up they were. If she fell now, she'd fall for a long time!

She clutched onto Gohan tighter, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Gohan told her, laughing.

Kaede looked up indignantly, staring holes into Gohan's back.

"You think this is funny?" she said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you _are_ being kind of silly," Gohan informed her cheerfully.

"Well, excuse me for being afraid of something, Gohan!" she said, but now more playfully than angrily. "I'm not as brave as you!"

Gohan smiled. _There_, _that got her mind off her fear_,_ at least_, he thought.

"Ooh, Gohan, what's that?" she asked suddenly, pointing up ahead.

Gohan looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a large collection of skyscrapers and covered domes.

"That's the city," he explained. "That's where we're headed."

"Oh wow, _that's_ a city?" Kaede said wonderingly. "It's so huge! And the buildings are all so big. Why are they so big, Gohan? How did they ever get like that?"

Gohan smiled at her innocent questions and brought them in for a landing.

Once they were back on solid ground, Gohan showed her around the city, and the pink-haired girl took in all the sights, gaping and gasping at everything she saw. Every so often, she'd squeal in delight and head over to something or point something out, eliciting a laugh or a smile from Gohan.

_She reminds me of my father_, Gohan thought. _He never even knew of other humans until Bulma met him. Is this what he was like when he first saw the city?_ He could only imagine how much he must have grated on her nerves. _How did she ever put up with him?_

Suddenly Kaede's stomach growled.

"Uh, Gohan, I'm getting hungry," Kaede said. "Are there places we can eat around here?"

"Yeah, there are, but I want to get you something special," Gohan told her. "How about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Kaede replied, blinking. "What is that?"

"You're kidding, right? You mean you've never had ice cream?" Gohan said, looking shocked.

"I don't even know what that is," Kaede told him sadly.

"Then you've got to try some, right now!" Gohan declared. "You're gonna love it, I promise!"

_I can't wait to see her face when she tries some_, Gohan thought.

Gohan found the nearest ice cream shop and led her inside. Gohan walked up to the front counter, Kaede lagging behind.

"Yes, may I help you, please?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Two ice cream cones, please," Gohan said.

"What flavor would you like them in?" the woman asked.

"Chocolate and strawberry, please," he said.

The woman filled the orders and gave them to him.

"Thank you! Have a nice day! Come again!" she said as soon as Gohan paid for his purchases.

Gohan walked back over to Kaede and led her over to one of the booths.

"Here," he said, handing her the chocolate cone. "I got this for you."

"Thank you, Gohan," she replied hesitantly, "but how do you... eat it?"

"Like this," Gohan demonstrated, licking at his strawberry flavored cone.

Following his lead, Kaede licked her own cone. Instantly she gasped.

"Wow, Gohan... this... this is wonderful!" she said, taking liberal slurps.

"See, I told you you'd like it!" Gohan said.

"Wow, the flavor, the texture, it's... oh, Gohan, there are no words to describe it!" Kaede gushed.

Gohan laughed.

"Go ahead and eat," he told her, getting back to his own.

"Gohan?" Kaede asked, glancing up at him.

"Hm-hmm?" Gohan asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Where should we go next?" she asked him.

The hybrid furrowed his brow, pondering her question.

"Hmm... let me think... um... uh... oh, I know! Why don't we go visit my friend Bulma?" Gohan said excitedly.

"Bul-ma?" Kaede repeated. "Who's that?"

"You've never heard of Bulma?" Gohan said. "She's the owner of Capsule Corporation, this really cool company that makes these nifty little gadgets that can hold lots of stuff. They're called capsules. You can fit almost anything into a capsule!"

"Wow, that sounds so fascinating," Kaede said. "Can we go over there right now?"

"Okay, as soon as we finish our ice cream, I'll take you right over, I promise," Gohan said.

"Thank you, Gohan," Kaede said.

Meanwhile, in a barren, lifeless wasteland, a green-skinned man with pointy ears and a turban was staring over the horizon. After a moment, he spoke.

"What are you doing here, old man?" he demanded in a low voice. "I don't want your company. It's bad enough I have to be connected to you. I don't want anything to do with you, and that includes being a hundred miles near me."

He didn't look back, but Kami was there. It was like he had materialized out of the ground.

"I've come to warn you, Piccolo," Kami said. "Surely you have felt the strange energy currents of the Earth these past few months."

Piccolo grunted but said nothing. Kami took that as a sign to continue.

"A new threat is emerging," Kami continued. "I have no idea what this threat might be, but I do know that it is somehow tied to a girl at an orphanage." He spoke very pointedly with his next words. "And Gohan has befriended her."

Piccolo turned around instantly.

"What? What did you say?" he said, approaching Kami. "Tell me you didn't just say that. Are you insinuating that Gohan is in danger?"

"I'm not sure," Kami said. "All I know is the girl contains a great darkness in her, one that, if unleashed, could spell doom for the entire planet. And she is definitely connected to another threat, one greater than Garlic Jr., greater than Frieza."

"Stop repeating yourself, damn it!" Piccolo barked. "What does this have to do with Gohan?"

"Gohan has turned the girl from her path," Kami said. "While normally I would consider that a blessing, in this case, it leaves me feeling uncertain. When he interfered in her destiny, I should have felt the darkness fading, but instead it feels stronger than ever. I tell you this because you are Gohan's friend, Piccolo. He respects you, he listens to you, and he'll follow your advice."

"Are you telling me that I should order Gohan to ditch this girl?" Piccolo said, now within spitting distance of Kami.

"No, but I would not discount it as an option," Kami said. "We will need all the fighters we can get if we are to weather the coming crisis, and Gohan is one of the strongest fighters on this planet. We need him, and you, more than ever."

_If anyone could turn someone evil into someone good_,_ it's Gohan_, Piccolo thought to himself.

Piccolo turned his back on Kami and grunted, "I'm no one's messenger. Find yourself another errand boy."

And with that, he flew off, leaving the wasteland as lifeless and barren as it was before.

Back in West City, Gohan and Kaede finished with their meals. True to his word, as soon as they were done, Gohan flew Kaede over to Capsule Corp, landing on the front lawn.

Mrs. Briefs, who was watering the gardens, looked and found Gohan standing there. Her water pot went flying.

"Oh, Gohan, you're here!" she said. "I swear, you're looking more and more handsome every time I see you!"

Gohan blushed, rubbing the back of his head in a very self-conscious manner.

"Aw, come on, stop it. You're making me blush," he mumbled.

Just then Mrs. Briefs noticed the pink-haired girl clinging to the boy in front of her.

"Oh, and you've brought company!" she squealed. "Who's your friend?"

"Mrs. Briefs, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Kaede," Gohan introduced, subtly nudging Kaede forward. She stepped out very shyly. "Kaede, this is Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother, and the wife of Mr. Briefs. They've helped us out a lot."

"Hi," Kaede said, putting on a brave face, but her insides were squirming in fear. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you're polite, aren't you?" Mrs. Briefs said. "Come here, let me take a look at you!" She suddenly noticed Kaede's accessory. "Oh, how adorable! You're wearing a cute little headband! Let me see what you look like underneath it..."

"NO!" Gohan and Kaede cried, as the former rushed forward and the latter latched tightly on to her headband.

"Oh, my," the ditzy blond said. "Dear me. Goodness. Did I do something wrong?"

"Um... no," Gohan said, looking over at the horned girl, who was still looking a little afraid. "It's just... well, Kaede's very sensitive about her appearance. She's had a lot of problems and, uh... well, I don't think she'd appreciate it if you took her headband off."

"Oh, well, okay," Mrs. Briefs said. "I understand."

"Thank you," Gohan said.

Kaede sighed in relief. _That was close. I don't want anyone seeing my horns _ever_ again!_

"I bet you're here for Bulma, am I right?" At Gohan's nod, Mrs. Briefs headed back into the house. "I think she's in the lab. Follow me and I'll be right out with her. You know, ever since Vegeta left, all she's been talking about is when he's getting back..."

Kaede followed Gohan into the large structure.

"Wow..." she breathed. "Gohan... this place is huge! Amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. Bulma and her family are rich," he told her.

"Oh, then that explains it," she said.

"That was a close one, huh?" Gohan said, patting her in the area that he knew her her horns to be.

Kaede relaxed ever so slightly at the touch to one of her more sensitive areas and smiled.

"Yeah, but you were there for me," she said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, but tears of joy, not sorrow. "Thank you, Gohan."

"No problem," Gohan said. "We're in this together, Kaede."

_I've never had someone watching out for me before_, Kaede thought as they strode deeper into the bowels of Capsule Corp. _I've always been alone. What a strange feeling... but so nice at the same time. It's also a little scary. I... I really trust you now_,_ Gohan. Please don't let me down. I don't think I could handle it._

They turned a corner and found Bulma standing there with Yamcha.

"Oh, and here they come here now!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed.

"Hey, Gohan," Bulma said. "What you up to, kiddo? I haven't seen you around here lately."

"Hi, Bulma," Gohan said. "Hi, Yamcha. It's great to see you."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, kid," the former desert bandit replied, laughing casually and easily. "Boy, every time I see you, you look more like your father. Pretty soon you're going to be as tall as he is, little guy."

"Really?" Gohan said.

"Sure thing!" Yamcha said. "I swear, it's like I've been transported back in time or something."

Just then Bulma noticed Kaede.

"Um, hey, Gohan, who's that standing behind you?" Bulma wondered.

Gohan looked around and saw that Kaede was once again hiding behind his back.

"Hey, come on out," Gohan told her. "You don't have to so shy, you know. These are my friends."

"I-I know," Kaede said bravely, stepping out to meet the two new strangers.

"Everybody, this is my new friend, Kaede," Gohan said.

"Wow, Gohan, I didn't know you had a girlfriend yet," Yamcha said slyly. "What does your mother think of this?"

"Huh?" Gohan and Kaede said.

Both looked at each other at the same time and, in unison, both blushed.

"Hey, I'm not his girlfriend!" Kaede replied indignantly.

"Yeah, we're just friends," Gohan said, just as angry as the girl beside him.

"Okay, settle down, I didn't mean to upset you," Yamcha told them, trying to placate the angry children. "Still, I didn't know you had time to make friends, Gohan. I thought your mom was keeping you pretty busy with your studies."

Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, it just kind of... happened, to tell you the truth," Gohan said. "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell her."

"Oh, I see," Bulma replied, nodding in understanding. "Trying to keep your new friend a secret, eh, Gohan?"

"Yes, please don't tell her, Bulma!" Gohan begged desperately. "I'm afraid she'll forbid me from seeing her again!"

Kaede looked over at Gohan in surprise.

_I didn't know that_, she thought. _He's so caring... he's risking everything_,_ his relationship with his mother_,_ just to come and visit me_,_ a girl he barely knows... and it's not an act_,_ he really does care._

Kaede felt her eyes wobbling and she was glad no one was looking directly at her.

"Relax, kid," Bulma said. "You need to get out and make some friends your own age. She'll never find out from me."

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha agreed. "I don't butt into other people's problems. Your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks, guys," Gohan said, sighing in relief.

Yamcha turned his attention to Kaede.

"So how did you meet Gohan, Kaede?" Yamcha asked.

Kaede returned her attention to the present.

"How we met? Oh, um... I..." Kaede said hesitantly.

_I can't tell him about Tomoo__!__ I don't want him to find out about my horns!_ she thought desperately. _What am I going do?_

"Hey, it's okay," Yamcha said, noticing her distress. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine."

Kaede glanced at him in surprise.

"Y-You mean it?" she asked. "Then why did you even ask me?"

"Hey, I'm just curious, that's all," Yamcha said, shrugging. "But what you two want to do together is your own business."

"Oh, well, thank you," Kaede said, relived that she wouldn't have to reveal one of her deepest secrets.

"So, what are you here for, kiddo?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Oh, well, Kaede wants to see how capsules work," the half-Saiyan said. "She's never seen one."

Bulma winked.

"Well, that's easy," she said. "Follow me and we'll show you how they're made!"

Bulma took them on the standard thirty-minute tour, and after that, even showed them some of the experimental projects she and her dad were working on.

"Well, that's about it," Bulma said as she said goodbye to Gohan and Kaede at the front entrance.

"Thank you for showing me all around your place, Miss Briefs," Kaede said very formally. "I had a wonderful time."

"Oh please, call me Bulma, and you're welcome," Bulma said. "If it's not too much trouble, maybe we can do it again sometime."

"That would be nice," Kaede said softly, giving her a small smile. "I'd like that."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yamcha piped in. "Why don't you and Gohan come over to the stadium? I can get you free batting lessons!"

"Batting lessons?" Kaede replied, blinking. "What's that?"

The others looked shocked.

"You've never heard of baseball?" Yamcha said.

"Um... no," she said. "I really haven't."

_I don't even know what baseball is_, she thought. _They're always talking two steps ahead of me_,_ and I can't keep up. What must Gohan think of me? I'm probably embarrassing him in front of all his friends._

"Hey, it's okay, Kaede," Gohan reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to feel bad."

Kaede smiled gratefully at Gohan.

Gohan looked back at Yamcha.

"Really, Yamcha?" he said. "You'd do that for us?"

"Hey, you _are_ looking at a world pro, after all!" Yamcha bragged.

"At least you're a pro at _something_," Bulma muttered.

Yamcha stuck both his fingers together and grinned sheepishly.

Everybody laughed, except for Kaede.

"So how about it, Kaede?" Yamcha asked. "You up for some baseball?"

"Um... sure, why not?" she said. "I'd like to learn what it is."

Yamcha pulled out a capsule and threw it. With a loud poofing noise, a car suddenly materialized.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kaede exclaimed. "You threw it, and it just appeared! How did you do that?"

Bulma laughed.

"That's the end result of a capsule, kiddo," she said. "You throw it, and things come out. You can put anything you want into a capsule."

"Wow, I never knew such things existed..." Kaede breathed.

Yamcha laughed and stuck his arm up.

"All right, it's off to the stadium!"

They drove over there in short order. Yamcha gave Kaede some baseball clothes, including a large cap at her request, to cover her horns. And then it was out to the batting cages.

"Gohan, what are they doing?" Kaede asked as she saw other people in the batting cages. "They're trying to hit those people with those white balls!"

Gohan laughed. "No, they aren't, Kaede," she said. "That's baseball; you throw a ball. and the other person whacks it back."

FLASH!

_An apple slammed into her head_,_ and she fell with a cry._

_"Hey! Hey_,_ freak!" Tomoo sneered. "What's the matter? Did you trip?"_

_They all laughed_,_ and she whimpered in pain and humiliation._

FLASH!

"Oh, I'm not so sure about this, Gohan," Kaede suddenly whispered.

Gohan immediately picked up on her distress.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kaede?" Gohan asked. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Um, nothing's wrong," she insisted. "It's fine. Really."

Gohan wasn't fooled for a moment. "Kaede, please, I sense you're hiding something," he said. "Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"No, I do! I really do, Gohan!" Kaede said desperately. "It's just... well, I've never had anyone to look out for me before. It's an unfamiliar feeling..."

"I know, but I want to be here for you, Kaede," Gohan said. "I want to help."

_He's so nice_, Kaede thought. _I have to tell him. He's earned the right._

"Well, it's just that... um, Tomoo and the other kids really picked on me at the orphanage," she said softly. "They'd make fun of me, call me names, and sometimes they threw stuff at me. I-I never liked it."

Gohan growled at this unpleasant reminder of Tomoo. _Those jerks!_ he thought. _Look how much they hurt her! I hope I never run into them again. I don't want to be tempted to do something I might regret._ Gohan shook his head. _Not now. Kaede needs me._

He placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I understand," Gohan said gently. "That must have been rough on you. But Kaede, if you let Tomoo and the pain he caused you run your life, you'll just be giving him more power. He'll win. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," Kaede said. "It just... it, it hurts, Gohan. It hurts a lot."

Gohan squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, Kaede," he said. "You're wearing a helmet, and I'll be there to stop any balls from coming close to you, okay?"

"Promise?" Kaede asked hesitantly, her trust for Gohan overcoming her fear of baseball.

Gohan nodded his head.

"Hm-hmm," he said.

"O-Okay, I'll do it," Kaede said.

And she stepped into the cage with Gohan. She whimpered a little, feeling like she was confined, but Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded reassuringly.

A ball flew out of the machine and headed directly for Kaede.

The horned girl winced and ducked her head. The ball flew directly past her.

Gohan squeezed Kaede's shoulders, and she turned around to face him.

"Don't be scared," he said softly. "I'm right here."

"I-I know," Kaede said nervously.

"Just concentrate," Gohan urged her.

She turned back to face the batting machine. Another ball flew in her direction, but this time she hesitantly swung the bat. It missed, but the ball didn't hit her either.

"Oh, I missed!" Kaede said.

"It's okay," Gohan assured her. "It's only your first time. You've got to keep trying."

And so this went on for a few more pitches, until finally...

WHACK!

The ball went flying after Kaede hit it.

"I did it, Gohan!" she exclaimed. "I hit the ball!"

Gohan laughed.

"Yes, you did," he said. "I'm proud of you, Kaede."

Kaede beamed at his praise and returned her attention to the batting machine, more determined than ever to pick up the strange skill that was baseball.

And so it went on like that for the rest of the afternoon. Pretty soon it was evening, and Yamcha led them out of the stadium.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked the pink-haired girl.

"I thought it was pretty strange at first," she admitted, "but once I learned it, yes, I did have fun."

Unknown to them, on the other side of the street, two people were watching them. One was a big, burly man with a black cap, yellow shirt with the sleeves missing, gray shorts, and had multiple tattoos. The other was a skinny guy who didn't come up to the other man's shoulders. He wore a red shirt, black pants, had a big nose, a few broken teeth, and chains wrapped around his waist.

"Hard to tell," the smaller man said. "But they're coming out with Yamcha, so they definitely know him. If we kidnap them, ransom them a little, I'm sure he'll give in to our demands. He probably will even if they're not his kids.."

"So, are we doing it?" the bigger man asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" the smaller man said.

"As long as I get to have the girl, I don't care about the job," the big man said with a perverted leer.

The smaller mean reached out and whacked the bigger man on the head.

"Ouch! Hey, watch the hair, Joe!" the bigger man whined.

"Don't lose sight of the job, Matt," Joe said. "We've got a mission to accomplish. Now let's get to it."

"Well, I should be getting back to Capsule Corp," Yamcha said. "I'll see you later, Gohan."

"Bye, Yamcha!" Gohan told him.

And Yamcha got into his car and drove off.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to be getting home," Gohan told Kaede. "Mom's expecting me."

"Oh," Kaede said sadly. "Okay. Will you come back tomorrow, though?"

Gohan smiled. "You know I will."

"Thank you, Gohan," Kaede told him happily.

"Oh!" Gohan said with sudden realization. "Hold on! I left my bag in the stadium! Wait here for me. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede said.

Gohan raced back in and looked for his bag.

Meanwhile, outside, a large hand worked its way over Kaede's mouth.

"Mbbllfpfp!" he screamed, not knowing what was going on.

"I got her," Matt said. "Where's the other one?"

"Probably still inside," Joe said. "One is good enough. Let's go!"

They hauled her away, Kaede struggling.

When Gohan got back outside, he saw Kaede was nowhere to be found.

"Kaede?" he said, getting worried. "Kaede, where are you? Kaede!"

When he didn't hear from her, Gohan truly began to panic. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, finally locating her in a car speeding away.

Without hesitation, Gohan leapt into the sky, heading after the car.

Inside their small getaway ride, Matt released Kaede, and she stared at them defiantly.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her voice coming out flat.

"Hey, no big deal," the driver said. "We just wanna ransom you to Yamcha. He pays up big, we hand you back, and everybody's happy, right?"

"Except I want to have a little fun with you first," Matt said pervertedly.

The way he was looking at her unnerved Kaede, although she wouldn't let herself admit that. Before they could do anything, however...

BAM!

The car slammed to a stop. An airbag smashed into Joe as windows broke and metal crumpled.

"Mphplfplhp!" Joe grumbled, getting out a gun and shooting the airbag.

He and Matt got out of the car, Matt latching on tightly to Kaede so she wouldn't run away.

Right in front of the car stood Gohan, a look of fury on his face.

"Gohan!" Kaede cried.

"Hey, look, it's the other little brat," Joe said happily. "He's come to offer himself to us. How fortunate!"

"I'm not here for you," Gohan growled. "I'm here for Kaede. Let her go, or you're really going to regret it."

"Ha, you don't scare us, kid!" Joe replied, whipping out his gun.

"No, Gohan, don't let them hurt you!" Kaede said, suddenly fearful for her friend.

Gohan's expression softened and he gave Kaede a reassuring look.

"It's okay, Kaede," he said. "I can handle these two."

"Oh, yeah?" Joe sneered. "Well, handle this, kid!"

And he fired twice at Gohan, right past his head. The tailed boy didn't even flinch.

"Eh, what's up with this kid?" Joe muttered. "Hey, kid, you got a death wish?"

"This is your last chance," Gohan warned them. "Let her go, or I'll force you to."

"No way, kid!" Matt butted in. "This little beauty's coming with us, and so you are. Maybe I'll have a little fun with both of you."

It was Matt's words that did it: Practically seething with fury, Gohan phased and delivered both a punch and a kick to Joe and Matt, respectively, taking great care to kick Matt in the groin.

The two goons fell over instantly.

"But, how..." Matt whimpered.

"No way... he's just a kid," Joe moaned, letting loose a string of bullets out of reflex before immediately passing out.

"Oh, Gohan," Kaede ran over to the boy, throwing her arms around out of a combination of relief and gratitude. "I was so afraid for you... I thought they were going to hurt you."

"Hey, it's okay, Kaede," Gohan told her. "And I wasn't going to let them hurt you either. You're too important to me."

Kaede looked up, eyes sparkling. _Gohan_,_ I'll never doubt how much you care about me after today. No one's ever stood up for me before_,_ but you've done it twice_,_ and for me. You really care about me._

"Thank you so much, Gohan," Kaede told him. She looked back at the two goons with disgust. "What do we do with them?"

"Leave 'em," Gohan said disdainfully. "Let the police take care of them."

"_It might be better just to kill them_," a soft voice purred. "_Tear them apart like the scum they are..._"

"Huh, who said that?" Kaede wondered.

"Huh?" Gohan repeated. "Kaede, what's wrong? I didn't hear anything."

Kaede looked around, feeling suddenly afraid. Gohan noticed it.

"Hey, are you all right?" he said worriedly. "You're looking kind of pale."

Kaede shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she said, and then smiled. "Let's go home, okay?"

"All right, Kaede," Gohan said, clearly worried, but from his tone of voice it was obvious he was humoring her. "Let's get going."

And with Kaede latched onto him, Gohan flew up into the cool February sky, heading off for the distant mountains.

"Gohan, do you like me?" Kaede wondered as they flew above the ground.

"What do you mean?" Gohan said. "Of course I like you, Kaede!"

"That's not what I meant," Kaede whispered, a pink blush resting on her cheeks.

"Then what did you mean?" Gohan asked, looking confused.

"I-I meant..." Kaede asked, her blush more pronounced, but she just couldn't bring herself to say what it was she obviously wanted to see. "Uh, nothing. Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay," Gohan said, still sounding distinctly confused. "We're almost there anyway."

And he came down to a landing in front of the orphanage. Kaede slowly disembarked from Gohan, hating the feeling of saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, Kaede," Gohan said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kaede said. "Goodbye, Gohan."

And Gohan lifted off the ground and into the skies, shooting off into the distance.

Meanwhile, near a window, one of the staff members had seen the whole thing. Hurriedly, she went to make a phone call...

Elsewhere, miles away, in a forlorn cavern underneath a small outcrop of rock, two figures met in shadow.

"Is the report accurate?" one of the figures asked, with a crisp, very precise voice.

"It is," the other figure said, his voice loaded with authority and a hint of contempt. "She was certain of it. The Queen has befriended one of our enemies."

The other man stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"This could pose complications to our grand plan," he said. "Do we dare remove her from the orphanage?"

"No, not for the time being," the other figure said. "While the boy does pose a threat to our plans, it's not to the point that we cannot handle. If it looks like he has contaminated her... then, and only then, do we act. Are we clear... brother?"

The other man frowned, but bowed respectfully to the other person.

"Very much so... brother," he said sinisterly.

_Uh-oh. Who are these two new figures_,_ and what do they want with Kaede? Will Piccolo really follow through on Kami's advice and order Gohan to abandon Kaede? How will things turn out? Fine out next time_,_ on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!_


	4. Interesting Developments

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

A/N: Okay, you asked for it, here it is. Chapter 4. I decided to stop dicking around and actually update. Enjoy. ^_^

_Last time on DBAF_,_ Gohan took Kaede on a trip to the city_,_ where she met Yamcha and Bulma. Their fun was interrupted_,_ however_,_ when two goons tried to kidnap Kaede_,_ but luckily_,_ Gohan was there to stop them before they could do anything. Meanwhile_,_ in a small_,_ underground cave miles away_,_ two figures received the news that Kaede had befriended our hero. Who are these two strangers_,_ and do they have anything to do with the darkness surrounding Kaede? Find out now!_

**INTERESTING DEVELOPMENTS**

Kaede didn't know where she was; everything was dark. There were bodies scattered all around her, some with their heads cut off, others with their limbs torn apart, all with blood seeping out around them.

"W-Where am I?" she whispered. "What am I doing here?"

A soft voice whispered out to her, calling to her, beckoning her. It didn't seem to be coming from any of the bodies; it felt more like a manifestation of the void she was trapped in.

"_You're here to fulfill your purpose_,_ my dear_," a menacing feminine voice purred.

"W-Who said that?" Kaede said, getting scared. "I must be hearing things!"

"_Can't you feel it_,_ dear?_" the voice hissed. "_The urge to kill_,_ deep inside you... to lunge out at those around you_,_ and cut them down like the vermin they are._"

Kaede shook her head stubbornly.

"N-No," she said, though she sounded uncertain. "You're wrong..."

"_Oh_,_ am I?_" the voice whispered. "_Come_,_ let me show you..._"

"Go away!" Kaede yelled.

Then, in front of her, Tomoo and his gang of bullies appeared.

"Hey there, freak!" he sneered. "What's the matter? You gonna cry? Only humans cry, and you're not a human!"

"No, stop it!" Kaede yelled, clutching her head, as if in pain.

And then the bullies blew apart in a spray of crimson blood. Kaede screamed.

"What's happening? What's happening?" she cried. "This can't be real!"

"_It can be real_," the female voice said seductively. "_That power is buried deep inside you_,_ the power to kill and maim. Don't be afraid of it. Give in to it. It is your destiny to spread our genes to the lesser species_,_ and then_,_ kill them!_"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaede screamed.

And then she woke up.

Sitting up suddenly in the bed, she leaned over, panting wildly.

"No," she whispered, still caught up in her dream. "No..."

And then she put her head into her hands and began silently weeping.

"Gohan..." she moaned. "I wish you were here. I need you..."

Meanwhile, at the same time, she couldn't know that Gohan was having every bit of difficulty in sleeping as she was. He lay in bed, deep in thought.

_I've never had a friend like Kaede_, he thought. _Not Dende_,_ not Krillin_,_ anybody. She's so lonely. Even when she's around me_,_ I can feel it. The poor girl... I want her to be happy_,_ even when I'm not there. There's got to be something I can do for her. But what?_

He sat up in bed, an idea coming to him.

_Wait... yes_,_ that's it!_ Suddenly, he smiled. _That'll work!_

And the half-Saiyan got up out of bed and headed for the window...

Later in the day, as Kaede was waiting for Gohan, she thought about her dream.

_What was that?_ she wondered. _Was it really a dream? It seemed so real... dreams don't feel like that. Am... am I going crazy? What will Gohan think of me if I go crazy?_

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said playfully. "Hi!"

And with that, he removed the hands, and Kaede turned around to find Gohan standing there.

"Hi, Gohan," she said, standing up and smiling shyly.

"It's great to see you again, Kaede," Gohan said earnestly. "I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Kaede repeated. "Why?"

"You just seem rattled by your experience," Gohan said. "I'm sorry I let those goons kidnap you. I should have got out of there sooner..."

"Oh, it's no problem," Kaede assured him. "Besides, you were pretty quick to save me."

"Aw, well, I couldn't let them hurt you, you know," Gohan said bashfully.

Kaede merely smiled wider.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan said. "I thought we could go on a picnic today, and then maybe later we could play a little, if that's all right with you."

"No, it's fine," Kaede said. "I'd love to play."

From high above in the sky, Piccolo floated, silently observing everything that was going on.

"So that's the girl that has Kami so worried," he mused. "Huh. She doesn't look like much. I doubt she could even stand up to Krillin. I wonder what's so dangerous about this girl anyway?"

Gohan had packed a big lunch, and he showed everything to Kaede.

She looked at all the food with wide eyes.

"Wow, all this food for us?" she said with some slight awe in her voice.

"Yup!" he said. "Well, dig in!"

Meanwhile, miles away, in that same underground location...

"I have heard from my contacts around the world," the same man from the previous night said. In the light he had silver hair. "It's confirmed; the number of horned babies being born is increasing."

"But how is that possible?" the other man from the night before demanded. "The Queen hasn't left the orphanage. There's no way she could have caused this."

"No, it is a most unusual phenomenon," the silver-haired man said. "Very strange. I have no clue what's behind it, but this may work out to advantage."

"Perhaps there is another Queen out there somewhere," the mustached man suggested.

"If so, then it only works out well for us in the end, my brother," the silver-haired man said. "We must accelerate our plans faster than we anticipated. How goes your projects?"

"Very well," the man with the mustache said. "It is only a matter of time before they are completed."

"Excellent," the man with silver hair said in a self-satisfied voice. "Continue with your experiments. We need them completed soon. They are the key to our grand plan, for with them, we can rise as the lords we truly are, and not even God himself can stop us."

"As you wish, brother," the mustached man said, somewhat resentfully.

"Come, let us go," the silver-haired man said. "There is much work to be done."

The mustached man followed the silver-haired man, a disgruntled look on his face.

_You think you know everything_,_ brother_,_ but you know nothing_, he thought disdainfully. _But it is I_,_ not you_,_ who will rise from the ashes and lead our kind to a new golden age._

Miles away, in a small meadow littered with pretty flowers, Gohan and Kaede lay on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful up there, Gohan," Kaede said.

"I know," Gohan replied. He looked over at the girl laying next to him. "Kaede?"

"Yes, Gohan?" Kaede asked, flipping onto her stomach to look at him directly.

"How are the other kids treating you?" Gohan asked. "Have they stopped picking on you?"

Kaede's face fell a little, but she nodded.

"Yes, ever since you beat up Tomoo and his friends, they haven't bothered me once," Kaede said.

"That's good," Gohan said, smiling.

"I think they're afraid to admit one boy beat them all," Kaede giggled.

They beamed at one another, not needing words to convey their happiness.

"_It's not going to last_,_ you know_," the voice whispered silkily.

"Huh?" Kaede said, blinking in surprise.

"What?" Gohan said, his smile fading. "What's wrong, Kaede?"

"_Our kind and their species can never coexist_," the voice purred. "_It would be easy just to... kill him now._"

_N-No! I can't!_ Kaede screamed mentally, the fear showing on her face. _He's my friend! He cares about me!_

"_Friend? Bah!_" the voice sneered. "_He's using you_,_ my dear. Your precious Gohan doesn't care about you. Their kind never do._"

Kaede grabbed her head. "No! No!"

"Kaede, are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly, grabbing her shoulders. "Kaede, talk to me! What's the matter?"

Kaede lowered her arms, remembering where she was.

"Uh, what's wrong?" she said. "Oh, nothing."

"Come on, Kaede," Gohan said. "You looked scared. I could feel your ki spiking. You were terrified."

_Should I tell him? But how can I?_ she thought desperately. _If I do_,_ he'll think I'm crazy!_

"I-I was just seeing things for a moment," Kaede lied. "It must be the heat."

Gohan looked up. "Well, it _is_ a little hot. Do you wanna go someplace cooler?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, let's go."

They retreated under an old maple tree, sitting with their backs pressed against the trunk, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze.

_I wonder if I should give Kaede her present now_, Gohan thought. _I can't wait to see her face!_

"Gohan?" Kaede asked.

"Hm?" Gohan said.

"What..." She gulped. "W-What would you do if one of your friends... was crazy?"

Gohan sat up straighter. "What do you mean, Kaede?"

"Well, let's just say one of your friends was hearing voices," Kaede ventured. "H-How would you feel?"

Gohan frowned, but said what he felt.

"To be honest, I don't really know," he said. "None of my friends are like that. But I'd try to help them nonetheless."

Kaede got a hopeful expression on her face. "You mean that?"

"Sure!" Gohan said. "But why are you asking, Kaede?"

Kaede hesitated.

"Well, Gohan..." she began. "Um, you see... it's l-like this..."

Just then, a voice interrupted. "So, having fun, you two?"

Kaede and Gohan turned their heads around and saw Piccolo floating above them, arms folded.

Instantly, Kaede slid behind Gohan, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Who is that?" she said timidly.

_He's got green skin and pointy ears!_ she thought. _Is he some kind of alien?_

"Oh, hey, Piccolo!" Gohan said brightly. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since we beat Garlic Jr.!"

"I just thought I'd drop by and say hello, kid," the tall Namekian said.

He glanced at the girl hiding behind Gohan.

_Her power level isn't all that high_, he thought. _Yet_,_ Kami is right. There is something slightly... off about her. What could it be?_

Gohan looked between Kaede and Piccolo, then remembered his manners.

"Oh, Kaede, I'd like you to meet Piccolo," he said. "Piccolo, this is my new friend, Kaede."

Piccolo inclined his head.

"What do you say you stop by for some sparring later tonight, Gohan?" the green man asked.

"Hm, okay, sure," Gohan said. "I'll come around sometime after midnight."

"Be sure your mom doesn't catch you," Piccolo smirked. "And good luck with your new friend."

And with that, Piccolo uncrossed his arms and flew off.

Gohan glanced back at Kaede, noticing she hadn't let him go yet.

"What's wrong, Kaede?" he asked. "You don't have to be afraid. Piccolo's really nice once you get to know him."

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Kaede mumbled. "I just... I got so nervous I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no big deal," Gohan reassured her.

"Gohan, is..." She hesitated. "Is Piccolo an alien?"

Gohan tensed up. "Why would you say that?" he asked, trying to appear calm.

"He's got green skin and antenna," Kaede replied. "I-It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I wouldn't mind if he was."

Gohan sighed. "That's kind of obvious, isn't it? Yes, Kaede, Piccolo's from outer space. He's from a race of people called the Nameks."

_Does this mean I'm an alien too?_ Kaede wondered. _Is that why I look so different from everyone else?_

Gohan looked up and saw that the skies had turned orange and the sun was low in the sky.

"Oh, wow, Kaede, look at the time!" Gohan said. "I'd better be getting home!"

"Okay," Kaede said, wrapping her arms around Gohan, and burying her head in his shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I know you will," Gohan said. "And that's why I've brought you a gift, to be there for you when I'm not around."

"A present?" Kaede asked, removing herself from Gohan. "For _me_?"

"Yeah," Gohan grinned.

He pulled off his pink bag and unzipped it. He reached inside with both hands and he pulled out...

"Oh wow!" Kaede said. "It's a cat!"

A tiny white kitten was sleeping in Gohan's palms, just big enough to fit in them.

Gohan laid the kitten in her trembling hands, and she brought the tiny little creature close to her chest, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Gohan..." she whispered, gazing on the helpless little animal.

As she watched, the kitten woke up and stretched in her palms. The kitten opened its mouth and let out a cute mewl.

"Oh, wow, I love you already!" Kaede said, bringing the kitten close to her face and snuggling it.

The kitten purred, and Kaede felt her heart melting.

"Her name is Yuki," Gohan said. "I picked her up at the West City animal pound."

"Oh, Gohan, I love her already!" she gushed. She looked up at the boy in front of her with a worshipful expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan said naively. "Are you okay? You look pretty upset."

Kaede shook her head. "No, I'm... this is just..."

And she threw her arms around Gohan, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Kaede!" Gohan said happily. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kaede nodded. She reached down and held up one of Yuki's paws.

"Say goodbye, Yuki," she said.

The cat let out another adorable mewl.

Gohan laughed. "Goodbye, you two."

And with that, he lifted off the ground and flew away, unaware that he was being watched by Piccolo.

_I hope you know what you're getting into_,_ Gohan_, he thought. _I sense dark times ahead for all of us._

_Is Piccolo right? Are things really as bad as they seem? And if so_,_ how will this affect our heroes? There's only one way to find out! Stay tuned for the next update of Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!_

* * *

I know it's been forever since the last update, but that's because I'm not only busy, but I'm running into a lot of editing problems with the first few chapters. You might notice the first chapter says it's February, yet later chapters have it more like summer. I'm still figuring out how this story goes, but I do have a general idea.


End file.
